The invention relates to a pipe clip for fastening a pipe to a wall, ceiling or another support. Such a pipe clip comprises a clip body with an opening for attaching the pipe clip around the pipe, which opening is delimited by a first end of the clip body and a second end of the clip body. A first outwardly extending flange is formed integrally with the first end and a second outwardly extending flange is formed integrally with the second end. A tightening element comprising a head and a shank connects the first and second end of the clip body. The head of the tightening element engages with the first end of the clip body and the shank of the tightening element engages with the second end.
For example, DE 40 15 404 discloses a pipe clip wherein the pipe clip has at one end a flange which is provided with a bore provided with a screw thread The screw thread is screwed into this bore and is fixed in relation to the flange. The pipe clip has at the other end a flange with a recess which is open on the side remote from the clip body. The recess in the flange has a width which is greater than the diameter of the head of the tightening screw. An arresting mechanism is attached to the side of the flange that is facing away from the other flange. The arresting mechanism is a separate component which is pivotably fastened to the clip body. The arresting mechanism has a recess which is open on the side facing away from the clip body and which has a width smaller than the diameter of the tightening screw During closing of the clip, the head presses against the arresting mechanism and ensures the pivoting of the arresting mechanism for the play required to bring the head of the tightening screw along the edge of the arresting mechanism in order subsequently to engage with the head behind the edges of the recess of the arresting mechanism, the shank of the tightening screw being received in the recess.